


Savior No More

by Harrypotterislife_exclamationmark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Du, Bad Dursleys, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Lucius Malfoy, Creature Narcissa Malfoy, Creature Severus Snape, Creature Tom Riddle, Good Dark Side, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Top Tom Riddle, bad light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterislife_exclamationmark/pseuds/Harrypotterislife_exclamationmark
Summary: Harry is back home with his abusive relatives. When they go too far will someone save him? Why has everything that he knew all been a lie? Harry will not be manipulated again...





	Savior No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if anyone reads this! This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic so I hope this isn't too bad. I have read enough of them so I should know! I will be writing what I feel like writing and hopefully i will update often!  
> Italics are Parceltongue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...ask the judge..
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi if anyone reads this! This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic so I hope this isn't too bad. I have read enough of them so I should know! I will be writing what I feel like writing and hopefully i will update often! This is set post GoF.  
> Italics are Parceltongue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...ask the judge..
> 
> Enjoy!

PRIVET DRIVE, 6:30PM:

It all started with Harry plucking the weeds...He had been in the garden for two and a half hours already tending to Petunia's prized perfection of a garden even though he had done all of the work. He paused and looked up at the setting sun and sighed. He wasn't nearly finished yet and he still had dinner to do. Not that he would be having any. Not that anyone knew it was his birthday today. His mind then wandered to Sirius who had promised that they would be a family and have their own home...but now he's gone. Voldemort had taken care of that. Harry was pulled out of his frankly depressing thoughts by Petunia's shrill, shrieking voice,

 

 

 

> " **Boy!** What are you doing just sitting there daydreaming! Get back to work! Because of your dilly-dallying I have to **slave** around in the kitchen and make dinner! Just you wait till Vernon gets home! He'll make sure this doesn't happen again!" Petunia stomped off with a harumpf and continued incessant mumbling.

Harry frowned and let out a deep sigh. He got back to work knowing that it wouldn't be long untill Vernon arrived home and he would get his punishment. His hands continued stinging from neverending chores and his desolate almost caved stomach ached from being starved. Tears started to prickle his eyes and he let out a quiet sob.

* * *

 PRIVET DRIVE, 11:50PM:

Harry huddled into the dark, digusting cupbored waiting for any orders to be given. It's how it's always been. Harry is especially nervous tonight as Vernon has been home for over three hours and he hasn't even scowled in his direction, even though he is supposed to get his punishment. Ironically, just as he thought this Vernon came stomping towards his cupbored, opened the door and dragged him up to Dudley's second bedroom. He had a dangerous look on his face.

 

 

 

> "Well boy i've heard that you have been doing nothing all day and made Petunia cook dinner...What are you playing at!" He bellowed the last part, along with spittle flying from his mouth and onto Harry's face.
> 
> "I-I'm sorry Sir!" Harry let out a little sob, his body quivering and looking down at his feet.
> 
> "Don't give me that shit! Tonight you are going to regret the day you were dumped on my doorstep! You are going to regret the day you existed!" Vernon shouted this then threw his meaty fist into Harry's face and knocking him into the wall.

Harry felt pain burst all throughout his body, especially in his mouth and around his shoulder blades. Suddenly the pain intensified and he let out an inhuman scream.

The clock then striked midnight...but few people noticed...

* * *

 MALFOY MANOR, 11:30PM:

Lucius Malfoy sat in his big livingroom, in his big mansion. His wife and son enraptured in gossip. Even though in public his son is cocky and arrogent, in private Draco is kind, passionate and everything but cocky and arrogent. Just as he was thinking this the clock striked midnight and the door slammed open to reveal non other than The Dark Lord AKA Tom Riddle. His creature's irate magic was seeping from his every pore. He had found his mate but Lucius knew him well enough to know that this wasn't good at all.

 

 

 

> "Milord? What has happpened? What is wrong?" Lucius spoke up after the shocked silence had passed.
> 
> "My mate Lucius-my mate is in danger! We must go to him now! I can tell he is just coming into his inheritance!" Tom desperately shouted this and then ran out of the room.

Lucius turned to his wife and son and haistily said,

 "Call Severus!".

Draco and Narcissa sat in shock for a while after they had left and thought about who's 17th birthday it could be...Simultaneously thir eyes widened and their mouthes opened in shock. They turned to each other and whispered the name as if to make doubly sure they knew who their Lord's mate is.

"Harry Potter..."

* * *

 PRIVET DRIVE, 12:03AM:

Vernon Dursley was slightly shocked when his freak of a nephew screamed out in extreme pain and sounded like what he could only describe as inhuman. Freakish. His scowl became heavier at this thought, his face became an unsightly shade of purple and his eyes bulged obsenely from his head. He charged forwards exploding in anger and hit Harry repeatedly. A crack sounding everytime his fist or foot came in contact with Harry. Vernon smiled with glee at this and usually he would stop at this point but he decided that tonight would be the end. Tonight he would kill their freakish nuisance of a nephew. Just as he landed another kick and Harry choked on his own blood whilst writhing on the floor, a huge bang sounded downstairs and his wife screamed his name.

Vernon rushed downstairs wiping his bloody knuckles on his cream shirt and entered the living room. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the **things** in his house. His house! Hurting his wife!

 

 

 

> "Get away from my wife freaks!" He bellowed whilst running to attack the freaks.
> 
> * * *

MALFOY MANOR, 11:59PM:

Tom Riddle was sat in an armchair, in Malfoy Manor, in front of a crackling fire and stroking Nagini serenely. Suddenly Nagini's head shot up from where it was laid on his lap and hissed,

 

 

> " _Master. You did not tell me you had a mate."_

Tom frowned and was just about to reply when he felt distant emotions, mostly pain. He also felt a call. It whispered,

 

 

> "Help me, please. Please."

All he could think of was- **matematematematemate**. Then like a lightswitch his Alpha took over and he stood. Tom rushed to where he could sense Lucius.

 

 

> "Milord? What has happpened? What is wrong?" Lucius spoke up after the shocked silence had passed.
> 
> "My mate Lucius-my mate is in danger! We must go to him now! I can tell he is just coming into his inheritance!" Tom desperately shouted this and then ran out of the room.

Distantly he heard Lucius tell Narcissa and Draco to call Severus, but that wasn't important at the moment. His mate was priority. He and Lucius reached outside so Tom grabbed onto Lucius and apperated them to where he could sense his mate was in danger.

They arrived outside a perfectly boring house, in a perfectly boring street but the sounds they could hear coming from the house were not boring at all. At the second scream they heard they rushed inside. Just outside the door they could smell fresh blood and without having to think about it their creature side appeared. This included wings, claws, sharp teeth and all that came with being what they were. They heard a scream and looked away from the stairs and where they knew Tom's mate was. Stood there was Petunia but all they see is a disaster of a woman. She had a neck like a giraffe, a long nose and she was overly tall. She looked terrified. Tom rushed forwards and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and just about to snap it when they heard,

 

 

> "Get away from my wife freaks!"

And a whale of a man ran towards them. All that it took to take him down was an easy swipe of his claws to his fat neck and he was dead in seconds. Blood spurted onto all three of them and this encouraged Petunia to scream. This time it was Lucius who sliced his claws through the muggle's neck...just like butter. She fell to the ground and her blood carried on leaking from her destroyed neck. Tom heard a muffled wimper and a wet gurgle so rushed upstairs. His creature making him faster than usual. He slammed open a door and what he saw laying on the floor broke his heart. His mate. He rushed over with Lucius in tow to see that luckily his mate was still breathing but only just. He was unconscious. Tom could also see that his mate had grown his fangs and must have been in the midst of growing his wings. He growled in barely contained fury and delicately picked up his mate, who let out a loud wimper, and started to carry him downstairs.

 

 

> "Gather his things Lucius and meet me back at your mansion. Hurry." Tom said this with a too calm voice.
> 
> "Yes milord." Lucius answered and started to do as he was ordered.

Tom walked briskly outside and apperated him and his mate to Malfoy Manor. He could feel his mate starting to cool and ran inside.

 

 

> "Narcissa! Severus!" He bellowed. Entering his room he gently placed his mate on the bed and heard Narcissa and Severus entering the room. Two loud gasps sounded and he turned around enough to see the devistation on the potion master's usually stoic face. Then Severus whispered almost silently,
> 
> "Harry?"...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of this has already been done but i wanna join in the fun as well! Please leave a comment and a Kudos if you enjoyed! I will gladly take constructive critisim and let me know if you want me to continue or add something in and I will consider them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> HPIL_EM


End file.
